Crimson Empire
The Crimson Empire came about at the aftermath of the Sith Revolution. Darth Trayus, whom had usurped power from Darth Invisus and Darth Sadis, restructured both the Sith Brotherhood and Shadow Imperium to fit his plans for vengeance upon Sivter and his Cult of Shadow. While the Brotherhood maintained its identity, the Shadow Imperium underwent several key infrastructural changes, thus placing Trayus in control. While this maneuver held some consequences, they would shy in comparison to the plans Trayus had for the Crimson Empire. The infrastructure for the Crimson Empire was set up so that, in Trayus's absense, Darth Invictus would be the resident leader, serving as his voice, eyes, and ears. While the topic of dissention amongst the ranks was high on Trayus's list for things to keep a wary eye out for, he was confident that his position had been well secured, and his empire would flourish. Keldon Tyfus resumed his position of Supreme Commander, though it was stripped down to the armed forces of the Empire. While this had greatly bothered him, Tyfus was not about to give up on his ultimate objective, and kept the Crimson Guard close to him as a safety precaution. History Origin Rise of the Shadow Empire The Coming of Darth Trayus Reorganization The Shadow War Organization Prominent Members *High Moff Javin Sayul *Supreme Commander Keldon Tyfus *Admiral Adar Ondi *Grand General Phelan Niall *Grand General K471 *General Kakon *General Bane *General Kir Varrus *Vice Admiral Jakeston Alarni *Surface Marshal Jerel Tremok Rank Structure Army The Imperial Army was a branch of the Imperial Military whose primary responsibility was the prosecution of ground-side military operations, under the oversight of Army Command. It was formed from the remnants of the Galactic Empire's Imperial Army that followed Tyfus, but underwent a command structure reformation. One of the army's most common duties was the maintenance of planetary garrisons throughout Crimson Empire space. The Army utilized a wide range of equipment and vehicles in support of its infantry. Army units were often reinforced by Imperial troopers, although the command structure for the two organizations remained separate. On garrisoned worlds, the Army operated in conjunction with the Navy, Corps, and the local constabulary to maintain order and security. The army was divided into four categories; infantry, ground vehicle command, aerial operations, and support. Rank Structure Enlisted *Sergeant Major of the Army *Command Sgt Major *Sergeant Major *Master Sgt/First Sgt *Sergeant First Class *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant *Specialist/Corporal *Private First Class *Private Warrant Officer *Chief Warrant Officer 5 *Chief Warrant Officer 4 *Chief Warrant Officer 3 *Chief Warrant Officer 2 *Warrant Officer 1 Officer *Grand General - Phelan Niall *High General *General - Kakon *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *First Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant Navy The Imperial Navy, also known as the Imperial Starfleet, Imperial Fleet, Imperial Battlefleet, or Imperial Space Service, was the military arm of the Crimson Empire charged with maintaining security in Imperial space. It was formed from the Galactic Empire Navy, when the respected forces joined Tyfus in his split-off maneuver. Specific responsibilities of the Navy included defending Imperial citizens from space-based threats such as pirates, smugglers, and other armed governments, enforcing Imperial will, and overseeing commerce through customs and blockade operations. The Imperial Navy also performed orbital bombardments, transported major ground force deployments, and supported them with space and aerial support. The Navy conducted itself by the Imperial Naval Code, a set of martial laws and regulations created to guide the massive military organization. The vast majority of personnel in the Starfleet were male humans, although human females and other species were also in the service. Rank Structure Enlisted *Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy *Fleet/Command Master Chief Petty Officer *Master Chief Petty Officer *Senior Chief Petty Officer *Chief Petty Officer *Petty Officer First Class *Petty Officer Second Class *Petty Officer Third Class *Midshipman *Midshipman Apprentice Warrant Officer *Chief Warrant Officer 5 *Chief Warrant Officer 4 *Chief Warrant Officer 3 *Chief Warrant Officer 2 *Warrant Officer 1 Officer *Grand Admiral *High Admiral *Fleet Admiral *Admiral *Vice Admiral *Rear Admiral *Commodore *Line Captain *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Junior Grade *Ensign The Corps The Corps was a branch of the Imperial Military that was not under the control of the Army, Navy, or Intelligence but operated alongside those groups. The Corps was the successor of the Stormtrooper Corps, when this segment of the Galactic Empire splintered off with Tyfus to form the Shadow Imperium. Members of the Corps were chosen for their dedication, bravery, and intelligence, becoming indoctrinated in the tenets of the Crimson Empire and becoming graduates of difficult and prestigious military academies. Rank Structure Enlisted *Sergeant Major of the Corps *Master Gunnery Sergeant *Sergeant Major *Master Sgt/First Sgt *Gunnery Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Lance Corporal *Private First Class Warrant Officer *Chief Warrant Officer 5 *Chief Warrant Officer 4 *Chief Warrant Officer 3 *Chief Warrant Officer 2 *Warrant Officer 1 Officer *Surface Marshal *General *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *First Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant Intelligence Imperial Intelligence, also known simply as Intelligence, abbreviated Intel, was an elite intelligence agency of the Crimson Empire. It commanded the elite commando units, and was located in Intelligence Headquarters on Testria. Intelligence held no official ranking system. The Director of Intelligence ran the operation, and several unranked individuals, agents, operated under this individual. Notable Member Worlds *Testria (captial) *Algovin *Arkio *Byyor *Cerrik *Cylon *Delta Serpentis *Julim *Keldaris *Kiteras *Morazis *Natidal *Tarix Other Notable Locations *Corporate Sector *''Jubilee'' *''Obsidian'' *''Shield'' The Fleet A list of available forces that the Crimson Empire has at its disposal. *1st Assault Fleet *1st Battle Fleet *2nd Battle Fleet *3rd Battle Fleet *1st Defense Fleet *Delta Serpentis Defense Force *Jubilee Defense Force *Obsidian Defense Force *Recon Task Force *Shield Defense Force Arsenal Navy The Crimson Empire commands an impressive navy. Though by no means superior to larger governments, its presence in outer space simply cannot be ignored. Employing both traditionally-Imperial craft that split with Tyfus, and non-traditional craft that was later purchased by the Imperium, it has granted itself a wide array of offensive and defensive capabilities in terms of space-based operations. Capital Ships *The Inclement *Carrack-class Cruiser *Corellian Corvette *Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser *Imperator-class Star Destroyer Mark I *Lancer-class Frigate *Nebulon-B Frigate *Tartan-class Patrol Cruiser *Victory II-class Frigate *Victory-class Star Destroyer Mark II In addition to this roster, the Imperium houses these non-Imperial used craft: *Acclamator-class Assault Ship *Bulwark-class Battlecruiser *C-9979 Landing Craft *Conqueror-class Star Destroyer *Diamond-class Cruiser *Legate Lander *Lucrehulk-class Battleship *Munificent-class Star Frigate *Praetorian Cruiser *Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer *Recusant-class Light Destroyer *Sabaoth Destroyer *Sabaoth Frigate *Venator-class Star Destroyer *Venator-class Star Destroyer Mark II *Vindicator-class Star Destroyer Fighters *TIE Bomber *TIE Dagger *TIE Fighter *TIE Interceptor *TIE Striker Additionally, the Imperium also employs these non-TIE variant craft: *A-9 Vigilance Interceptor *Actis-class Interceptor *Alpha Class XG-1 Star Wing *Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter *ARC-170 Aggressive ReConnaisance Starfighter *D-Eta 1 Droid Starfighter *I-7 Howlrunner *Sabaoth Defender *Sabaoth Starfighter *Tri-fighter Armed Forces Vehicles *AT-AT Walker *AT-RT Riot Control Walker *AT-ST Walker *Goliath Walker *Troop Transport Troops Standard troops *Blade Trooper *Elite Guard *Flame Trooper *Hazard Trooper *Pilot *Shock Trooper *Zero-G Trooper Mechanized Infantry *AE Droid *Armature-class Assault Droid *Assault Droid *Cybrid Armature *Cybrid Trooper *Cybrid Shock Trooper *Destroyer *Jedi Assault Droid *Lancer Droid *Ravager Droid *War Droid Special Operations Specialized Forces *Omega Commando Notable Units *Blood Sentinels *Crimson Guard *Cylon Imperial Guard *Epsilon Squad *Morgukai *Morgukai Shadow Army *Omega Squad Active Threads *Dawn of Darkness Category:Crimson EmpireCategory:Cadden